A Lovers Denial
by AngelWingz1988
Summary: A cute little GermanyXItaly Fanfiction: Germany is having trouble dealing with the feelings he has for the small itlian..
1. Chapter 1

A Lovers Denial

Chapter 1

Feliciano had always snuck into Ludwig's bed at night but he would never wake up alone. Normally it would be to Ludwig yelling at him for being there, so to wake up alone was a little strange for him. He stepped out of bed and picked up a shirt that lay on the floor and put it on as he made his way downstairs. He picked up the phone in the living room and called Ludwig "hello" he smiled when he heard the other end pick up "Feli what do you want?" came LUdwig's voice "I was wondering where you are..." "I m at work" "Oh but isnt it your week off doitsu?" "well I have to make some more money to fix the house since you threw a grenade at it" Ludwig sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "But it was only half of the house...and you told me to throw it" "when I said toss it I ment at the target NOT MY HOUSE!...honestly I m shocked you arent upset about the kitchen" he sighed "but doitsu the target was scary...and the kitchens okay my pasta wasnt harmed"  
>Feliciano smiled "OH YA we're having dinner with Gilbert, Antonio and Fratello tonight" "I m no in the mood to dine with bruder and did you forget that the house is ruined?" "NO NO NO...we're going to eat at Gilbert's I m going to head over there soon to help him clean up after I feed your doggies" Feliciano smiled as he pet the head of the little puppy. Since he had destroyed Ludwig's home he had been taking care of his dogs for him "alright just done let him boss you around" "Ci captain..see you at dinner doitsu!" Feliciano smiled as he hung up and made his way to the kitchen with the dogs following him "alright guys time to eat" he smiled as he placed a few bits of food into two bowls and placed them on the floor before heading back up to his room to get dressed. A little while later Feliciano arrived at Gilbert's home and was suprised to see that it was fairly clean already "Wow it looks so decent in here" "well the awesome me got up early to clean up...I rather not hear bruder's remarks about my house being a mess AGAIN" Gilbert smiled as a small yellow chick took a seat on his head. "Well for now you can relax and just hang out pretty much since there's nothing more that needs to be cleaned.<p>

A few hours later as Feliciano was in the kitchen helping Gilbert cook he heard someone knocking on the front door and offered to answer it seeing that Gilbert was busy trying to figure out how long to cook the meat for. He made his way to the door and smiled once he opened it to see his brother and Antonio "Hey guys Gilberts in the kitchen cooking come on in" Feliciano smiled as the two men made their way in Antonio making his way to the kitchen and Lovino staying behind.  
>"So where's the other potato head at?" Lovino said looking around "he's still working but he should be coming here soon. Meanwhile Ludwig had just made his way back to his half missing house and sighed as he finished dressing himself he was not looking forward to this dinner he could handle his brother but to try and deal with his brother and Feliciano's brother was a little to much. He made his way out the front door taking another look at his house and sighing ~that idiot~, he made his way to his brothers house which luckly wasnt too far away. Once there he let himself in "hey bruder I m here" Gilbert looked around the corner and smiled "Hey nice of you too show up! foods done and already on the table" "ja ja". Feliciano smiled as he saw Ludwig enter the room "doitsu come sit we are about to eat" he patted the seat next to him as Ludwig sighed before taking the seat. It only took a few moments later for Gilbert and Antonio to get drunk,Lovino wasn't too far behind them either since they kept pushing beers at him everytime he finished one. Ludwig looked down at the italian next to him as he felt a slight tug on his sleeve "doitsu can I have a taste?" Feliciano asked innocently as he pointed over to the beer which caused Ludwig to blush slightly "ja...just take a sip though in case you dont like it" Feliciano smiled and nodded as he cupped the drink in his hands and placed it to his mouth "it has a sweet taste to it" Luswig smiled slightly "Ja just dont drink too much of it or you'll end up like them" he said as he pointed too the three drunken men at the other end of the table. Not too long after that he felt the small italian wrap his arms around him as he placed his head on his shoulder "Feli?...you alright?" he asked as he looked him over "I feel funny...everythings hazy" ~did he really get drunk off of such a small sip?~ "how much have you had to drink?" he asked as he saw Feliciano blink and try to think "well I only had a taste of yours but Gilbert gave me some tastey drinks before you got here "Ludwig blinked as he looked over to his brother "what do you mean tastey drinks?" "well I dont remember what he called them but they where sweet like candy" Feliciano smiled Ludwig sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose "bruder what did you make him drink?" Gilbert smiled widely "oh nothing much just a few small cups of some shots I learned how to make" "why would you let him drink so many you know he can't hold his liquor like us" Gilbert waved his hand "oh he'll be just fine bruder and you know it so calm down already". Ludwig looked down at Feliciano as he felt him grip on his sleeve again and sighed "come on lets get you home already" he said as he helped him up out of his seat and to the door "Gute Nacht everyone". <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ludwig helped Feliciano to his bed and went to his own "really my bruder needs to stop doing that this is about the third time already" he sighed as he undressed himself and got into bed. He drifted off into a nice sleep only to be woken up a hour later by someone moving in his bed, he sat up and looked over to see Feliciano "what are you doing?" he yelled startling the Italian " Ve~ doitsu I had a bad dream...you left me all along and Arthur kidnapped me" Feliciano's eyes welled up with tears "I m not going to leave, calm down" Ludwig sighed "Ve~ okay"  
>"you can stay here for tonight" Ludwig said as he laid back down only to feel the small Italian cuddle up to him and snore softly. He sighed with a light blush and placed a around around his small frame as he drifted off to sleep. The next morning Ludwig managed his way out of Feliciano's arm's and the bed without disturbing the smaller man, he sighed as he looked him over ~he can be a pain sometimes but he means well~. He walked over to where is work clothes were laid out and began to dress ~having to work at this warehouse on my time off just to repair my own house is bothersome~. After he was dressed and ready he made his way out the bedroom door and looked back at the Italian and sighed "Well off to work so I can pay for my house to get repaired".<p>

Feliciano yawned and sat up in bed and blinked a few times "ve my head is pounding and I feel sick" he sluggishly stepped out of bed placing one of his button down shirts on as he made his way out of the room and down the stairs. "I wonder how long doitsu's going to be working today" he sighed as he made his way into the kitchen to make himself something to eat, as he was cooking himself some food there was a faint knocking on the door "I m coming!" he called out as he took the pan off the stove and made his way to the front door. Once he opened it he was surprised to not only see Gilbert but his brother as well "fratello, Gilbert why are you here?" "Oh well the awesome me thought I'd check up on you after last night" Gilbert laughed "and this potato head said I should come to" Lovino sighed "Oh well come in please I was just cooking some food would you two like anything?" Faliciano asked as the two men stepped in and shut the door. They both shook their head as they took a seat on the couch, Feliciano made his way back into the kitchen to finish up which afterwards he brought the plate of food into the same room as his guests and took a seat. "so where's the other potato head at?" Lovino huffed "Oh he's working...since I kinda blew up half his house he's had to work at a warehouse to pay for the renovations" "kes Kes Kes that's why he gets!" laughed Gilbert as Lovino joined him. "Ve Well I m not sure of when he's going to be back" Feliciano sighed Gilbert grinned "than we should go shopping I know bruder would love to see you in something" "bastered what are you planning to do to him?" Lovino glared over at the man next to him. Feliciano blinked and tilted his head in confusion "what do you mean?" Gilbert smirked "you'll see".

Ludwig just finished up at work and was on his was to Feliciano's house "Mein Gott it was a short day but it took forever" he sighed as he opened the front door to the home "Feli I m back!". Ludwig shut the door behind him and blinked confused as to why he got no response "Feli?" he suddenly heard loud noise's coming from upstairs "why do I hear bruder and Lovino?" he asked himself as he made his way to the bed room. He stopped right in front of the door only to hear Gilbert say "come on Feli stay still or I am going to hurt you!" "What do you think your doing to my fratello you bastered" Lovino yelled. Ludwig's eyes widen as dirty images went through his mind and he slammed the door open only to be shocked at what he found. "do...doitsu" Feliciano cried out "Oh bruder...hi!" Gilbert smiled nervously, there stood Feliciano in a light green dress and Gilbert behind him trying to tie it up. Feliciano blushed as Ludwig stared at him, meanwhile Gilbert had finished tieing the back up and smiled "so bruder doesn't he just look adorable?" "why do you have him in a dress potato head...thats it I am getting Antonio!" Lovino huffed out of the room shoving Ludwig in the process. "Anyway bruder isn't lil Feli just adorable?" Gilbert asked again "Feliciano why are you wearing a dress?" "well Gilbert said you'd like it" Feliciano blushed "doitsu doesn't like it?" "well I didn't...Feliciano I need a word with my bruder" Ludwig sighed "O...okay I'll go make dinner than" he smiled as he made his was out of the room and downstairs.

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose ~I wish I knew what went through his head sometimes...well maybe its better I don't~ he thought "see what the awesome me did for you? kes kes kes" Gilbert laughed "how is putting Feli in a dress doing something for me?" "well bruder because I am so awesome that I know your secret" Gilbert grinned. Ludwig looked at his brother in shock "was in the hell are you talking about?" Gilbert smirked "you know what I m talking about" "I m getting tired of this conversation Ich weib nicht what your hinting at" Ludwig said as he turned from his brother to hide the slight blush "oh bruder just admit you love dear little Feli already" Gilbert said as he patted Ludwigs shoulder and left the room. "what are you talking about...dummkopf" Ludwig yelled after him ~love Feli?...sure he's grown on me and I care for him...but love?~ "doitsu foods all done!" Feliciano yelled "Ja I'll be right there!". 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ludwig made his way down stairs and took a seat at the table "Feli this is delicious" Gilbert smiled "Grazie since doitsu's tired of pasta I thought I'd make something different" Feliciano smiled "so bruder dont you think we should do Feli's hair to so it goes with the dress?" Gilbert smirked "leave his hair alone it's fine the way it is" Ludwig said before taking a bite of chicken "you think so?" Feliciano blushed "Ja your hair's fine and your old clothes suited you well" Feliciano smiled "right" "Oh come on bruder you dont think he's adorable in that?" Gilbert teased. Ludwig slammed his fist on the table "would you stop that already? Feli is fine the way he is and doesn't need you to dress him!" he looked at his brother who held his smirk and sighed. Feliciano stared at Ludwig "what's the matter bruder your getting all worked up" Ludwig was slowly becoming more frustrated "well bruder?" "Feliciano thank you for dinner but I am going to go back to my place" Ludwig said as he stood up from the table "wh...what? why?" Feliciano looked over at him sadly "I have lost my appetite and must be getting home, I have a early shift tomorrow also" "but doitsu your home isn't finished yet...you can stay here like you did last night" Feliciano smiled. Ludwig looked over at the small man "Nien its fine my guest room still has some heat" Feliciano's smile turned into a frown "but you can be here with your doggies they miss you" "Ja bruder just stay here we can drink all night" Gilbert smiled "I m not in the mood for heavy drinking and I am not in the mood for you guten nacht" Ludwig said before storming out.

It was only about a few hours later that ludwig woke up to his phone going off "hello?" he said sheepishly "Doitsu doitsu I m so so so so sorry you see Gilbert was drunk and he left the door open and and one of your doggies got lose!" cried Feliciano, Ludwig sat up in bed "which one? was it one of the older ones or the puppy?" "Ve~ it was the little little one Gilberts out looking for him now and I am going to do the same" Ludwig sighed "I'll be right over to look also bring wurst he seem's to like it" "Ci I'll wait for you to get here so we can go together Ciao" Feliciano said as he hung up the phone, Ludwig stepped out of bed and dressed himself before heading out of the house. A few hours later he arrives at Feliciano's home to see the small Italian standing outside holding a small bag and waiting "oh doitsu there you are...so where do you think he would be?" "first lets check around the block and then the park he likes it at the park".  
>The two men began to walk around "I do hope he is alright...I feel bad I let him get out" Feliciano looked around sadly "dont get upset about it, it was bruder's fault he left the door open not you" Ludwig said as he placed his hand on Feliciano's shoulder. "HEY you two look at what the awesome me found!" Gilbert yelled as he ran up to the two men with the small dog in hand "VE~ Its the puppy!" Feliciano smiled as he grabbed the pup from Gilbert's arm's "dont be so proud its your fault he got out to begin with" Ludwig shouted. "Oh bruder it is not my fault you arent awesome enough to teach him not to run off" Gilbert laughed "well since he is found I am off! guten nacht" he waved as he ran off. "Well I m happy your safe little one"<br>Feliciano said as the puppy licked his face Ludwig smiled ~that damn drunk~ "Ja atleast we've got him back now, put him back in his cage and let him rest when you get back" "Ve Ci doitsu...why doesnt doitsu stay over my place again tonight?" Feliciano smiled as they made their way back to his home "ugh...well it is late I suppose I can stay" "YAY! hear that little one doitsu's staying with us!" Feliciano said happily dancing around. Once they arrived his home Feliciano opened the front door and walked in with Ludwig right behind him, he made his was to the puppy's cage and placed the small creature into it as he closed and looked the cage door "Well you can sleep in here for tonight little one", Ludwig locked the front door to the house and made his way up to Feliciano's guest room to sleep knowing full well that he will wake up to the small Italian sleeping right next to him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Feliciano woke up and sat up in bed, noticing a letter on the pillow next to Feliciano,Please wash and walk the dog's sepreatly because knowing you if you walked all of them together you'd be dragged all over the place.  
>Ludwig. He smiled as he got up and got dressed before making his way downstairs and grabbing the dogs leashes he took the puppy first since he seemed to be the easiest, then he took one of the larger ones who seemed to do nothing but pull, finally it was the oldest dogs turn and he hoped since he was a old dog he wouldn't be much trouble. Man was he wrong Feliciano ended up being dragged through the entire walk, bathing them was the same the pup was the easiest while the other two ended up to be alot more difficult for the small Italian,Feliciano sighed "how does doitsu do this?". After all the dogs where cleaned he called Ludwig up "Caio doitsu, I did as you asked...though the two big doggies weren't easy..they dragged me through their walks and I ended up in the tub with them" Ludwig sighed "Feli you've got to be alot more careful" "Ci, OH I made lunch for you though I m going to bring it over" "Alright" Feliciano packed the food up and made his way out.<p>

Ludwig worked at a warehouse not too far from his home, this was his new side job so he can fix the repairs Feliciano made to his house "Doitsu I m here!" Ludwig turned to see Feliciano waving at him "Oh I'll be out in a minute" he walked inside and punched out for lunch before joining the Italian at a small table. "I made lasagnia for the two of us" he smiled as he put a small container infront of Ludwig and took a seat "lasagina? well I havent had that in a while" he said as he opened the container "I know thats why I thought I'd make it for you" Feliciano smiled "well it does smell pretty good" Ludwig took a bite as Feliciano watched him waiting to see if he made it any good "and it tastes just as good too". Feliciano smiled "yay I m so happy, so how's work?" "its okay just mostly been moving things though I cant wait to shower" "Ve you can use my shower and stay again tonight" "its alright" "but its still chilly at your place and your doggies woud like it too" Feliciano smiled "I suppose another night wont hurt though my home should be done by the weekend" Ludwig took another bite of his food "oh so you'll be leaving to go back than?" Feliciano asked sadly. "You act as though you'll never see me" Ludwig sighed "Well when your at you'r house I only see you at training".

Ludwig sighed "if it'll make you happy I'll have dinner with you every night" Feliciano got up and hugged him "really?" "yes" ludwig sighed patting the Italians back awkwardly "You dont have to wait here till I m done" "I'm curious to see what doitsu does at work" "well I wont have to work here long I almost have enough for the repairs" "well I will sit here and wait for you" Feliciano smiled widely. "Well I ve taken a long enough break...Feli just becareful around here dont get hurt Or in trouble" Ludwig sihed as he made his way back to work. Feliciano became bored just sitting there and began to wonder around the ware house curiously "this place is so big", Ludwig was just about to finish placing a box down when he felt someone slap his back "hey there bruder!" he turned around to see Gilbert standing behind him with a wide smile "what the hell are you doing here?" "well the awesome me stopped by Feli's place but he wasnt home so I thought I'd come here" ~great just what I need bruder to come bother me at work~ "why are you looking for Feli?" "OH well I gave a gift for him" Gilbert said holding up a bag "who knows maybe he'll like it so much he may come home with me tonight instead" he winked. "id you want him take him I can never get a good sleep with him around" Ludwig said looking confused at his brother. Gilbert smirked "oh so you'll let me just take him then?" "Ich Weib Nicht what you keep getting at but it's wearing on my nerves bruder" Gilbert continued to smirk "bruder your wasting my time". "Doitsu" Feliciano yelled as he ran up to the two men "oh Ciao Gilbert" "SO Feli how would you like to sleep with me tonight?" Gilbert asked placing a arm around Feliciano's shoulder and looking over at his brother ~what are you up to bruder~ Ludwig thought as he looked at Gilbert. Feliciano tilted his head confused "we can have lots of fun Kes Kes Kes" Gilbert laughed as he winked at Ludwig.

Ludwig was becoming increasingly annoyed "we can have fun all night long" gilbert smiled at his brother once again "I dont have time for this if you want Feli take him" Ludwig yelled as his boss came over and warned him to make his guests leave or lose his job.  
>Gilbert smiled as he began to walk away pulling Feliciano with him "lets leave bruder has lots of work to do" "doitsu?" ~I knew it I m a bother to him~ Feliciano thought as his eye's weilded up with tears, ~what did I just do~ Ludwig thought "Feli wait" he said as he ran up to the two leaving men. Gilbert smiled ~awesome me did it again I have such awesome plans~ "what is it bruder?" "doitsu?" Feliciano looked over at Ludwig who pointed at Gilbert "you shut up! I m growing tired of your little games" Gilbert smiled as he put his arm around his brother "I knew you'd crack bruder" he wispered. Before gilbert knew it his brother had punched him in the face, he held his cheek and looked up at him "what the hell bruder?" Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's arm and began to walk away "lets go Feli I need to get out of here and away from him" Feliciano blinked confused and just nodded "is...is gilbert okay?" Ludwig sighed "he'll be fine he's had worse done to him" "but doitsu dont you have to work still?" "I m leaving early its fine" "oh..okay...uhm doitsu?...what did gilbert mean by fun all night?" Feliciano asked innocently ~is he really that dense?~ Ludwig thought to himself "uh its nothing Feli dont listen to him" Feliciano nodded "alright lets go" "Yay I'll make wurst tonight for doitsu as he showers" Ludwig smiled "I'd like that Feli"<br> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The two arrived at Feliciano's home, as they made their way in the dog's began to jump on their owner "ok ok guys I haven't been gone that long" Feliciano laughed "well they missed you, you know where everything is I'll go start dinner" he ve'd happily to the kitchen as Ludwig made his way upstairs. A few moments later Feliciano began to hum as he cooked sneaking a few pieces of wurst to the dog's, Ludwig turned the corner to catch him "Feli please don't feed them till after dinner I don't want them learning bad habits" Feliciano jumped startled "so...sorry doitsu" he turned around to see Ludwig drying his hair with a towel "just don't do it again" Ludwig said as he placed the towel over his shoulder. Feliciano blushed as he nodded ~he looks better when his hairs down~ Ludwig blinked as he looked at him "Feli why is your face red?" Feliciano turned and stared at the pot as his face got redder "oh no reason can you please set the table the foods almost done" "ja ja" Ludwig made his way to the table holding the plates and utensils, the dogs starting jumping up at him again"You'll get some after dinner now SIT!" the older one's sat down on command leaving the puppy confused as to what needed to be done "seems you need some training" Feliciano laughed "your too strict doitsu even when your not trying to train me and Kiku" "everyone needs rules and order Feli or this world would be thrown into chaos" Feliciano placed the food onto the table and took a seat "I suppose but I really hate training".

Ludwig sighed "you'll never get stronger without the proper training Feli" "Ve but its so much running" Ludwig took his seat and stared at the Italian "Feli you run faster than anything when your retreating" he sighed "why can't you do that when you training and not scared of anything?" "because I dont have a reason to run" Feliciano took a bite of the wurst and made a face he never really cared for it but he put up with it just for Ludwig. "You could stand to toughen up" Feliciano smiled "but that's why I have doitsu to come save me" "ja but Feli there may be a time where I might not be able to come and save you and I want you to be strong enough to save yourself" "I m not worried I m sure doitsu will always be there" Feliciano smiled as he pushed his pate aside "just try to focus harder when we train" Ludwig sighed as Feliciano saluted with his left hand, suddenly there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" Feliciano said as he stood up and made his way to the front door.

"BRUDER!" Gilbert barged into the room with Feliciano right behind him "I tried to stop him" "bruder what are you doing here?" Ludwig sighed "Well I came for revenge!" Gilbert put his fists up "I cant lost to you like I did its so un awesome"  
>"bruder I am not going to fight you while your drunk" Ludwig sighed and Gilbert smirked "lets go or I'll tell little Feli your secret" "I have no secret bruder you are drunk, now go home I have no patience for you right now" Gilbert smiled "no secret?" he pulled his brother close and whispered in his ear "what about your secret love for Feli?". Ludwig looked at his brother confused "you are clearly drunk..so go home" "OH admit it bruder you know its true!" Feliciano blinked a bit confused as to what was going on "there's nothing to admit bruder I don't love Feli!" Gilbert looked over at Feliciano "doi...doitsu?...what do you mean?" Feliciano whipped away tears and Ludwig was stunned he forgot that he was in the room "Fe...Feliciano I...". Feliciano ran upstairs and straight to his room locking the door behind him and Gilbert blinked "bruder you did it now he's really upset".<p>

Ludwig glared at his brother "I did it now? GO HOME! You've been nothing but trouble" he shouted as he punched his brother in the gut "there's my parting gift to you!" Gilbert took a deep breath "was the really necessary? Hell your the unawesome one who shouted it not me" Gilbert swung at his brother drunkenly. Ludwig dodged his fist "bruder you are a worthless fighter drunk...and I didn't even hit you that hard go home" Gilbert swung again "hell I can fight just fine like this and you hit me hard enough arschloch" Ludwig dodged his brother punch again this time grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back and whispered in his ear "leave no, hope your happy with what you've done bruder" he threw him outside and locked the door. Gilbert stared at the door for a while "yea well your unawesome! as always" he yelled as he got up and began to walk away. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Feliciano opened the door to let the little puppy that was scratching at it from the other side in "hey there little on" as he closed the door again he locked it so noone could get in, he picked up the small dog before sitting back down on the bed. He snuggled up to it as he cried softly, Ludwig stood by the front door and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair ~what a mess this all is...I better go talk to Feli~ he made his way up to the bed room where the smaller man had been hiding and knocked "Um Feli can we talk?" the small Italian blinked a little "oh uhm buonanotte" he said as he covered his head with the blankets trying his best to hush the small dog that was now barking. "Feli we should talk" Ludwig sighed as Feliciano pretended to snore "I know your still up so let me in" the smaller man sighed giving up as he stood up and made his way to the door unlocking it, he turned and sat back down on the bed holding the small dog onto his lap "you can come in now". Ludwig slowly opened the door and the small Italian put on a fake smile ~dont let him see you upset~ "Feli I didnt mean what I said before" "ve oh its okay" Feliciano fought back a few tears that where trying to make their way out. "When I said I didnt love you...I-I didnt mean it..I ve just been so confused with these feelings I have for you...I feel like I shouldnt have these sort of feelings but I do..Feliciano you are more than a friend to me I-I" the german stared into nothing as he felt himself begin to shake slightly.

Feliciano placed the small dog down as he walked over to the german "what is it doitsu?" Ludwig placed a hand on the others shoulder and pulled him into his arms as their eyes meet "Feliciano Ich liebe dich" he leaned in and kissed the others lips as he placed a hand on his cheek strocking it gently. Feliciano leaned back and looked at the german a little surprised as he blushed "do you mean it doitsu?" Ludwigh looked at the other with the most serious expression "Ja Feli I ve been hiding my feeling's for you for sometime now...I let bruder tease me and cause my anger to hide them more I wont let him or anything else stand in my way or cause me to hide how I feel for you...Feliciano Ich liebe dich" the smaller man smiled happily as he hugged the other tightly "Yay I m so happy to hear that Ti Amo...for a long time too but I thought..I just annoyed you so I didnt say anything" "Feli I have a hard time expressing myself and I never let people in but around you I m truly happy I know I never show it but I m thankful for everything you do for me. You always show me you care and all I do is yell or seem to get annoyed and I m sorry". Feliciano looked up at the taller man and smiled "its okay I know sometimes you do it because you worry and you always come and save me when I m in trouble" "no Feli I m sorry for treating you that way I want to show you how I sorry I m and want to repay you for all your kindness and love" Ludwig gently lifted the other up into his arms before he could speak,he locked his arms around the Italians small frame slowly kissing him again as any lover would and before Feliciano knew it he was laying on the bed with the german above him.

Ludwig lifted himself up above the smaller man and took his shirt off before working on taking the others off as well, Feliciano looked up and placed his hands on the german's chest feeling every muscle he's always seen him shirtless but never got to touch him like he was now. "Do-doitsu" Ludwig fixed his eyes onto the honey colored ones that were looking up at him "Feli Ich liebe dich" he slid his hand down into the others pants and gripped his lenght as the smaller man moaned softly and wimpered as he tried to keep his eyes open to look at the one above him but soon lost the battle as they slid closed "do..doitsu" he panted as he pushed his hips forward. Ludwig layed next to him held him close as his right hand stocked his length "Feli I want to show you how much you mean to me" Feliciano moaned "pl..please" he looked up into the germans icy blue eyes with half opened ones as he begged, the german began to quicken his hands movements as he kissed the smaller man intensly. Their tounges clashed together fighting for enterance into the others mouth, Ludwig tugged onto the italians small curl and smiled at the loud moan that came from the other. Feliciano began to pull on the sheets out of pure pleasure as small moans escaped his lips, he knew he couldnt hold much longer as he felt a small pressure from below "Lu...ludwig..I m going to..." he felt himself release all over the germans hand who just smirked as he licked his hand and looked at the smaller man "I suppose thats been building up for a while". Feliciano blushed "M-Mi dispiace I couldnt hold it" the german smiled "its alright...how about you return the favor?" the smaller man smiled as he saw the happiness in the others eyes, he slid his hand down and unzipped the mans pants who quickly slid them off along with his boxers as he gazed at the small Italian. Feliciano placed his hand around the germans lenght strocking it slightly before slowly lowering himself so he was now at eyes length with it "doitsu's so big" he smiled innocently up at the german as he licked his lips, Ludwig was stunned as he looked down at the smaller man "Feli what are you doing?" the smaller man smiled as he took the others length into his mouth softly moving his tongue around it as he bobbed his head up and down. Ludwig couldnt hold his moans "Feli if you keep doing that..I-I Feli I cant hold it in much longer" Feliciano moved his head a bit faster moaning slightly sending vibrations through the germans length "I cant hold on any longer" he moaned out the small italians name as he released his seed into the others mouth who took it all in and swallowed as he laied back down next to his lover."Did I do good?" Feliciano asked innocently as he smiled at the german who smiled as he brought him closer to him as he whispered "you did well" they both dozed off to sleep in eachothers arms. 


End file.
